Stranded
by Diao Lover
Summary: 13 soldiers crash while flying through a mountain, surrounded in the jungle with no communications and no help, they have to survive while trying to find a way out of the Jungle. However, there is a traitor in the group as they are slowly being killed off one by one. Will they survive through the nights? Or will death claim every single one of them? Give it a chance & review!


**So this is a new idea I just had, it serves as a story to help me get into writing Horror stories or Mystery. Nothing else, really to say except please give it a chance and review and I hope you like it. Character's appearances will be listed at the bottom.**

**It's set in an AU world, but I'll try to keep the characters in character.**

* * *

Over the horizon, a plane flew into the distance. In this plane were thirteen soldiers, each with different reasons for joining the army but all for the same purpose. To protect and save the land from the tyranny of Dong Zhuo.

Dong Zhuo was an evil man who had usurped the throne of a nearby kingdom and had quickly attacked the other kingdoms, intending to create his own Paradise. He had already conquered and claimed four other kingdoms in only a few months.

One of those kingdoms belonged to the leader of this team, that leader was Wang Yi. She had suffered more then anyone could imagine in these past few months, Yi was once a Queen. Her husband was the King, she had been married into royalty.

She had three children, two boys and one daughter. But in those few months, her perfect life had been ripped away from her. Her husband had died trying to defend the palace, she had taken her children and fled into the nearby woods.

Little did she know that one of them had snuck back into the castle and she could only watch with wide eyes as her 2nd son, aged 7 was shoot down mercilessly. It was then she realized she had to get her shit together, running through the trees.

It was only then had she realized, they were being chased and as she turned around to fight, she was quickly knocked to the ground and tumbled to a ditch. Covered by leaves and braches. The enemies assumed her to be dead.

And she could only watch in terror as her oldest son and child was slammed through a sharp branch, it skewered through his stomach and the 8 year old was left hanging. It was a traumatizing sight, however nothing could of prepared her for what would happen next.

She could only hear her 5 year old daughter's screams as she tried to free her leg from the branch it was stuck in. The screams finally died down as did the blood that would spurt into the sky.

Finally freeing her leg, she crawled back up and almost slipped right down from the shock. Her daughter had been torn to be pieces by these... Those animals that did not be deserved to be called a Human.

Intestines and blood covered the forest ground. Since that day, Wang Yi had never been the same. She had sworn vengeance and she would not stop until she claimed that vengeance.

And a few months later, here she saw, flying a plane and getting ready to go to war against her hated enemy. However, she noticed something was wrong with the plane. She narrowed her eyes and frowned as she realised what exactly was wrong.

The wing and one of the jets had been sabotaged. She stood up and realized she was faced with a large predicament. There was only one parachute, use it and save herself or risk her life and try to land the plane safely for the other passengers.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the parachute and looked over at the 12 others. "Forgive me," She whispered as she opened a door. "Yi? What are you doing?" The voice of the medic, Jiang Wei questioned.

"I'm leaving. The plane is crashing." Bluntly stated the woman. Honestly, Yi didn't understand why she was talking to this idiot. He was wearing all red, it was like a death wish.

"Yi, you can't just do that. You're our leader, we rely on you. If you do this, your no better then Dong Zhuo." Those words cut deep into Wang Yi and she looked away, taking the parachute off. "You're right." The plane shook violently and Yi ran to steer it.

It was too late to prevent any serious damage but she knew how to cause the least amount of damage as she swerved out of the way of the mountain and the wing hit a bit of it, causing the plane to spin a bit.

Tossed around, Wang Yi grunted in pain as she was slammed into the wall, barely having time to recover, the force of the plane crashing into the ground and her head slamming into the ground knocked the resilient woman out.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of screaming, Wang Yi slowly opened her eyes and saw the sight of Lu Lingqi sighing in relief. "Thank god, you're still alive. We were worried we lost you."

Wang Yi struggled to her feet, "Never mind that, let's just get out of this plane." Wang Yi made it outside and saw the crash. "Shit." Was all she said, as she looked around and saw that the only thing surrounding them was a dark jungle. She shuddered as the jungle brought back horrid memories of whagt occurred only a few months ago.

"Wait a minute, there's only 11 of you. Where's Jiang Wei?" Wang Yi questioned, Lingqi looked down, "He's over there... In that tree..." She said, her tone was sad and Yi immediately realised what had happened, she closed her eyes and had a moment of sadness.

But she quickly looked up and saw the body of Jiang Wei hanging from the tall tree and she knew he didn't close the door in time and was flung out of the aircraft. She quickly surveyed the remaining soldiers. She skipped right past Diao Chan, also known as 'Honey' for reasons Yi didn't care about, the only thing 'Honey' was good at was sucking. Guan Ping was a rookie and had impressive rifle skills but no medical training. SSX and Wen Yang also were rookies and had no medical experience or training.

Lu Lingqi was good at everything combat related but was terrible when it came to nursing, Huang Gai may be a veteran but he wasn't a veterinarian, Deng Ai was good at maps and mechanics but he was very limited in medical training. Zhao Yun was a respectable soldier but his medicine skills weren't remarkable or respectable.

Li Dian and Jia Xu were smart but that didn't apply to anything medical related and Gan Ning... Wang Yi had suspicions about him and she knew he had no worth in the medicine department. And herself? Wang Yi knew nothing about nursing or diseases.

"Great. We're stranded in the jungle with no medics, no communication and limited ammo. Shit..." Wang Yi muttered. As some of the others also realised the severity of the situation.

* * *

**And there it is, so everyone but Jiang Wei and Wang Yi wear there DW 8 outfits.**

**Jiang Wei wears a completely red version of his outfit.**

**Wang Yi wears her original downloadable DW8 costume, which depicts her as a Military Officer.**


End file.
